A day more
by AlternativeC
Summary: Jack helps Daniel escapes from a slave camp , but realiseshe doesn't remember anything from his old life.


Message 35359 of 35522 [ Reply ] [ Forward ] [ View Source ] [ Delete ]   
  
  
  
From: Clare Hughes cool_slayerchick@h...  
Date: Sun Nov 19, 2000 10:30pm  
Subject: ANGST!Fic: A day more  
  
  
  
  
Author: Well , me. Clare.  
Spoilers: None.  
Type: Hurt/comfort , angst , almost D/Jack  
Pg -13. If you're easily freaked by pain , you might wanna skip this fic. It   
isn't my usual sillyness.  
Summary: After missing for 5 months , Jack negotiates Daniel's freedom from   
a slave camp.  
Last chance to turn back.  
*  
*BAD FIC  
*  
*  
*BAD FIC  
*  
*  
*BAD FIC  
*  
*  
The most complicated men dream of the simplest things. They dream of what   
they've lost , what they want back.  
Colonel O'Neill never dreamt.  
But his life has gotten more complicated , and still he longs for the   
simpler things.  
Is your heart still beating?  
Can you hold on much longer , Daniel?  
A day more - it's all I need.  
*******************************************  
"Colonel!"  
Jack sat bolt upright in bed , the artificial light blinding him , despite   
being 23 floors down in a military complex.  
"Sam?" He blinked once. Twice. The light didn't dim. "What's up?"  
Carter stepped in front of him , blocking most of the light. Jack O'Neill's   
eyes took a moment to adjust , but he soon noticed her solumn expression.  
"Colonel...I believe ...I think we may have found Daniel , sir."  
Jack's whole body snapped awake , he lept off the bed and grabbed his flak   
jacket from the top bunk. This was the call he had been waiting for five   
months.  
" Let's go." He paused , "We do have a go , don't we?"  
Major Carter nodded silently. "Yes sir. General Hammond briefed me and   
Teal'C at 0500 hours sir. We can all go get him."  
Jack had been totally out of character since the day Daniel disappeared.   
On that day , the routine "check-out the trees , search for any sign of   
life" kinda day that they were used to. The kinda day that was followed by   
camping in the woods with Jack's stupid campfire stories , and Daniel's   
stow-away marshmallows , and Teal'C's comforting stature keeping watch.  
Sam knew how helpless he felt , watching others work , translate and   
search , praying for any small clue of their friend's where-abouts. One   
minute he was as roaring like a bear ,the next - he just wanted to be alone.   
It scared Sam , because it meant he was grieving.  
She didn't want to grieve for Daniel.  
She wanted to find him.  
"Carter?" The Colonel barked , "What? Is there something you're not   
telling me?"  
Sam nodded grimly , unable to face her superior standing in the doorway.  
"Sir - he's...he's in a slave camp."  
**************************************  
It hurts.  
My whole body. It hurts.  
I'm pretty certain my cuts are infected with something , it's hard not to   
be infected in this place. This dungeon of sorts.  
It's barely more that a 3 metre square hole in the ground. It's so dark ,   
I can hardly see - but I know what it's like. It's exactly like the last one   
I was in.  
I have bruises down my lower back. Many of them I account for through   
hard labour - carrying rocks to my masters , etc. Masters. Plural. I have   
many. They're advanced. They have a hierorachy system , that I happen to be   
at the bottom of.  
It hurts to sob.  
Other bruises are bigger , more painful. They are caused by beatings.   
Beatings that make it hard to breathe. Beatings that give you deep ,   
penetrating cuts that get infested , in your dark , 3 by 3 metre prison.  
And my wrists. They hurt the most. If you run your index finger gentley   
over the wound , you'd know why. Even in the dark , the short jagged cuts   
across the base of my hands , just above the chaving of where my chains bind   
me ,are apparent , and brutal. Made by a sharpened , jagged rock.  
It almost killed me.  
They are advanced.  
Why do they use such mediocre technology?  
They didn't. I did.  
*****************************************  
I don't think it's possible to walk while you're unconscious.  
As we move onwards through the daylight , I feel one of my masters half   
carrying me through the forest. I dare not open my eyes , to look into the   
face of your master is punishable by a beating.  
I've learnt this the hard way.  
Even through my eyelids the sunlight blinds me , and I can't help but   
squint. Bad idea , my master drops me abruptly onto the floor.  
"Get up! You dare rest!? Get to your feet!"  
I still can't open my eyes. I think my ankle's broken , but fear causes me   
to scramble to knees , desperately trying to get to my feet.  
It's too painful , I can't do this.  
I collapse to the dirt.  
I give up.  
Flog me.  
"You will leave him." The voice is deep and loud.  
It sounds intimidating , or at least - it sounds like it should be   
intimidating. It doesn't scare me , I find it oddly comforting.  
I feel a harsh kick to my stomach , and I choke on my own tears. Gulping   
for oxygen as I get the wind knocked out of me. I think my I've just broken   
a couple more ribs , I can't be sure.  
I spend a while curled on the floor , my eyes closed , gulping for air. I   
don't think I can move by myself - pain pulses through my body. It's a while   
before I notice that nobody will continue the beating.  
There's a voice.  
I can't focus on the words - but I feel arms scoop me up and I drift into   
unconsciousness.  
*******************************************  
"Sir! Teal'C's back!"  
Colonel O'Neill charged down the embassey stairs almost knocking Carter to   
the floor.  
"Sorry Carter. Does he...?"  
Sam smiled lightly , "Yes sir , he's got him. But.."  
"But what?!"  
Sam bit her lip. " He's in a bad way Sir, I don't think we can get to the   
gate. We'll have to take care of him here , and send back for a med team."  
Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He considered for a   
moment , watching Teal'C coming ever closer , a limp body hanging in his   
arms.  
It was almost sunset , they couldn't set off into the woods now , they's   
get lost for sure. And that would be it for poor Jackson. The just *lovely*   
folks at the embassey offered them rooms for the night. They even offered a   
room for the *slave* that Jack was so fond of.  
Well , no thank you , Jack thought spitefully , any sick bastards that   
pick up random strangers from the woods and slowly work them to death   
wouldn't have to worry about a room service bill for SG1.  
He turned to face Sam. "Run ahead to our temporary base. Get a fire going   
and get a sleeping bag out. We'll meet you in little while , 'kay?"  
Carter rarely argued with orders , and nodded obediently. Reluctantly   
leaving her team mates.  
"ColonelO'Neill!" Teal'C's voiced boomed from close by , "He awakes!"  
************************************************  
I feel my eyelids drifting open , and I quickly remember to close them .   
Squeese them tight shut , don't look your new master in the eyes.  
There's a lot of slave trading going on. I wouldn't like to get off on the   
wrong foot , so to speak.  
Speaking of which , I think my ankle has been snapped back into place. It   
hurts like hell to move it , but I can definately move it back and forth. It   
may even take my weight.  
I feel myself being gentley lowered to the ground.  
"Daniel?! Danny , c'mon! Wake up!"  
Daniel? That's...me. Isn't it?  
I open my eyes , and find them locked with smokey dark eyes.  
*Oh my god!* I immediately avert my gaze , avoiding eye contact.  
*Please don't beat me , please don't beat me , please don't...*  
I scramble to my feet and shift the weight off my still sore ankle. I can't   
help but wince.  
"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
*Oh god...he's mad. I did something wrong. Don't look directly at him ,   
remember that...just keep your typical slave stature.*  
****************************************  
He doesn't even recognise me.  
The moment he woke up , our eyes met. He didn't recognise me.  
He looked away , averting his blue eyes. His terrorfied eyes.  
He scrambled to his feet , like an animal , ready to fight or flee.  
His foot was clearly hurt. Looked almost broken. But still , he leapt to   
his feet , in fear. It scared me , I yelled , and that scared him even more.  
"C'mon..."I coo , quietly. He still avoids my eyes. " It's okay ...it'll   
be okay , buddy."  
He's physically shivering , so I give him my flak jacket. He flinches away like I'm about to beat the crap outta him , but doesn't argue with my   
actions. Instead he looks up confused , unsure of what I'm doing. His eyes meet mine , and again he quickly looks away.  
He still doesn't recognise me.  
*****************************************  
  
"How's he doing , Carter?"  
Sam shrugged , and leaned closer to O'Neill. She spoke in a harsh whisper   
, desperate not to let Daniel hear. He was paranoid as it was.  
"Not good Sir. I don't think he's used to looking people in the eye. I've   
been able to get blood samples , worringly enough - he doesn't resist. He   
just shys away , and lets me do ...y'know...my business."  
Jack poked his marshmallow deep into the fire , not just singeing it ,   
but burning it. Letting it suffer like they were suffering.  
"Daniel was never fond of needles , Carter."  
"I know , sir." There was an awkward silence but Sam spoke again.   
"Sir..there's a strong number of bacteria and drugs in his system. I won't   
know how to treat them until we get further results."  
"I know."  
She sighed. "He's hurt. Bad."  
"Again , Sam - this is all true."  
"Sir...?"  
Jack let out an exasperated cry , causing the already nervous Daniel to   
physically jump and edge a little further away.  
"I don't have answers Carter. Tomorrow , you and Teal'C can get a medical   
team but tonight - we'll treat him as best we can."  
"Yes sir."  
************************************  
He won't go near me. Not of his own free will , to get him to do anything   
I have to yell. I don't like that , it scares us both.  
I clamber over the bags with a bottle of antiseptic lotion to clean his   
wounds , and bandages. Plenty of bandages.  
He sobs and holds his wrists up as an offering , expecting me to bind his   
hands together.  
*No* , I shake my head gentley , trying my best to ease his fear. His hands   
are shivering and I take them in mine. They seem kind of delicate and   
childlike.  
That's when I notice.  
Sharp , jagged cuts across his wrists.  
Self inflicted.  
Dipping the cotton buds in antiseptic , I decide to start the healing   
here.  
"Now , Danny - this is gonna sting. But you'll be better for it."  
*************************************  
This is kind of nice.  
My new master clearly doesn't appreciate damaged property , he's cleaning   
my wounds. The lotions are stinging , but I don't mind. His hands are slow   
and rythmic. It's comforting.  
Soon , I will be able to work again.  
This master's different. I can tell. He doesn't mind if I look him   
directly in the face , so I stare for a while. He doesn't notice. He just   
keeps cleaning my arms. I study his face , his hair. I keep my eye on him -   
because I'm pretty sure he's upto something.  
This master's different.  
He's intent on his work , and won't look at me. His hair is gray , with   
silvery streaks - and kind of spikey. I like that. I like the way his hair   
is short , and has a mind of it's own. My old masters had long hair , and   
they tied it back. But his hair points where-ever it likes. It's different.   
Ruffled.  
He catches me staring! Quick! Look away!  
I avert my eyes , before I remind myself again , he doesn't mind me   
looking at him. So I stare at him again , as defiantly as I can - and right   
in the face. I can look at whoever I want.  
I feel proud.  
He smiles , and keeps cleaning.  
This master's different.  
His blonde lady friend smiles at me , and gives a silent wave over his   
shoulder. Am I allowed to wave at her? He won't hit me ,will he?  
My master lets my wrists go and reaches behind me for more lotions. I   
don't know what comes over me , but I find myself being daring. I lift my   
hand and quickly wave back , placing it back in my lap before my master   
notices. He looks up , aware I have done something. I give him my best   
innocent face , and the blond lady laughs.  
Behind me , the strong man meditates. He's like a warden , with a golden symbol on his head. He's familiar to me. But he's silent. Meditating.  
"Daniel?" *What? me?* My master speaks. "You hungry? We have MRE's , or we have marshmallows. Go nuts"  
He indicates towards the tiny pillows that the blond lady is impailing on branches and burning alive. A little too familiar. I shake my head   
violently. Way too familiar.  
"Easy , cowboy!" My master speaks again. I thought my name was Daniel? He passes me one of the fluffy pillows and watches me expectantly.  
Grabbing a stick , I stab it slowly.  
Okay master , what now?  
Th blond lady smiles.  
The warden meditates.  
This master's different.  
****************************  
It was about 4.00 am , earth time , when Jack was woken up.  
He vaguely aware of rustling coming from the over side of the campfire ,   
still burning away - giving Daniel all the warmth he needed to get through   
the night. Teal'C didn't seem at all bothered by noise , still sitting by   
himself in the corner , keeping watch.  
Jack sat up , curiousity got the better of him.  
*Oh. Of course.* He smiled contently *Who else?*  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was late when I woke him up. He didn't appear to mad at me , but I stopped my work just in case. He smiled at me , amused at something. *What?* *What did I do?* "Daniel? What are you doing?" I hug the packet I was given a couple of hours ago , full of soft sweet pillows. Marshmallows , they're called. I remember them - they're nice. Very nice indeed. I hug them tighter. Wait - maybe he wants me to share? I offer him one of the ones I prepared earlier , holding the stick out to him. He smiles wider. "No Danny. I don't think you've got the hang of this..." He indicates several of the pillows I have already impailed and left on my sleeping bag. There are about thirty of them. It's a big bag , so I have a lot of work ahead of me.   
*What?! What did I do wrong?* "You eat them Daniel."   
  
*No you don't. I've tried eating sticks before , they taste like trees*   
My master singes the marshmallow lightly in the fire and then sticks it in his mouth , closing his eyes and enjoying it.   
  
*Oh! I get it* I pick up one of the branches closer to me , keeping an eye on my new master , making sure this is okay by him. Carefully , slowly - I start to toast my marshmallow. He smiles.   
"Now you've got it!" He smiles. I pull the stick out of the fire and offer it to him.   
"No Daniel , you haven't got it." He shakes his head. "You eat it."   
*I eat it? ME?..But....it's...it's...not the designated meal time!* I get one meal a day , when the sun is at it's highest in the sky. I get bread. There's no sun in sight , and I have no bread.   
"Eat it. Daniel."   
"I eat it? Me?" I'm shocked to find that I've actually spoken! *Shit , he's gonna kill me!I'm dead,I'm dead,I'm dead,I'm dead...* But he smiles and nods. Obediently , I do what he says , and stick the whole pillow in my mouth.   
"Mmmph!" *This IS good*   
He smiles some more. "I know , good isn't it?"   
"Ya think?" I find myself saying and I stop mid-chew. *Woah. De ja vu!*   
  
"De ja vu?" He asks?   
I nod. "De ja vu." He grabs another branch , and starts burning more marshmallows. "A few more Danny , then we'll get some shut-eye."   
*Shut...eye?....And that would be what , now?*   
****************************************  
  
"Daniel! What are you doing out of bed?"   
Sam rose out of her seat , letting the weak archaeologist sit in   
her place at the debriefing table. Jack tutted and and gave him a   
scornful look.   
"Have we been giving poor Dr. Fraiser the slip again?"   
Daniel smiled weakly , blushing at his friend's familiar humour. It   
was good to be home.  
"I'm fine guys. Really." He looked to General Hammond , who   
observed him skeptically. "Really , I feel fine."  
The General gave a tired smile, "It's good to have you back   
Doctor. Are you..?That is , to say...?"  
Jackson grinned from ear to ear , reaching into his jacket and   
pulling out a poorly concealed file he had been hiding.   
"Am I ready to give a report , was that General?"  
Leaning over the the scattered sheets of theoretical scribblings   
that coated Sam's place at the table , Daniel handed the report over   
to the General , unexpectantly exposing his tender wrists to the   
whole team. General Hammond winced , taking the report from his   
hands , and Jack avoided his eyes guiltily. Daniel knew he blamed   
himself for just about everything that had ever gone wrong in the   
team's life since they joined the SGC .It was self-depriciating , and   
very unlike his confident exterior.   
Daniel covered his wrists up quickly , giving another weak   
smile. "It's not as bad as it looks. I feel fine."  
Teal'C eyed him with his over protective stare , "You are not   
fine , DanielJackson.In actuality , you are unfine."   
Daniel had to smile. "I'll be okay. Janet thinks I'm getting   
better , and I remember my name , and who you guys are... and I'm not   
in chronic fear of getting whipped any more , so she doesn't think   
there's any permanent damage. Y'know...upstairs.." He proded his   
forehead to make a point , letting out a sigh of relief when the team   
chuckled.   
Jack still wouldn't ease up. He smiled , of course , but his body   
language told a different story. His shoulders were hunched up , his   
back straightened. Not a very relaxing posture , Daniel grimaced.  
Dr Fraiser appeared at the door , gasping for breath.   
"Daniel! I thought I told you to stay in bed!"   
Daniel grinned slyly , "No. You told me to stay where you could see   
me. And you can see me now , right?"   
Janet gave him an exasperated look , taking him tenderly by the   
elbow and leading him off to the infirmary.   
Jackson stopped at the doorway , turning to face Jack.  
"Jack , it looks like I won't be off base for a while. You think you   
could pick me up some of those marshmallows I love so much?"  
Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He smiled   
gratefully at the hidden message.   
"Very well , " Jack sighed sarcastically , "...master" , he added   
under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
